


Sharing the Same Bed Has Its Perks

by LuckyTreize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Spoon Castiel, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has Nightmares, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, Little Spoon Dean, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyTreize/pseuds/LuckyTreize
Summary: "Dean felt the rebuke he had at the ready of his sharp tongue slip away the moment his best friend went from dead weight to cuddle mode. Castiel maneuvered himself into a position that made every single personal space alarm bell of theirs activate, but the freckled hunter found himself unable to buck the fallen angel off the bed entirely when he felt more than heard the other man huff out a sigh and start dozing off to sleep.Apparently, Dean was the little spoon."





	Sharing the Same Bed Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearDarlene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDarlene/gifts).



> Enjoy! :)

“Ouch, Cas! Stop with the elbowing barrage!” The fallen angel currently occupying the other half of his designated motel bed was possibly the worst nonsexual bedmate ever.

“My sincerest apologies, Dean.” That sunovabitch did not even try to sound apologetic in the slightest.

“The pillow hoarding needs to stop, too! I’m literally a chihuahua right now!” Richter scale be damned because he just surpassed first place and went off into space.

Not even trying to beat around the bush with himself, Dean was terrified of the impending nightmares that he knew were just a blink away finally overtook him. Having a warm blanket to try and shield himself with if not use to hide under was all he asked for before everything went downhill.

“Since I refuse to share what I had possession of first and therefore own, I have a generously amenable compromise in mind.” God, did he always sound like a human dictionary?

Confused to hell and back, Dean refused to move from his position upon his stomach. He had both arms wrapped around a singular pillow and was all but defenseless when he felt a large weight flop down onto him and knock the wind out of his lungs.

“Better?” Acting like a stubborn child protecting his prized toys while sounding that genuinely concerned was sobering.

Dean felt the rebuke he had at the ready of his sharp tongue slip away the moment his best friend went from dead weight to cuddle mode. Castiel maneuvered himself into a position that made every single personal space alarm bell of theirs activate, but the freckled hunter found himself unable to buck the fallen angel off the bed entirely when he felt more than heard the other man huff out a sigh and start dozing off to sleep.

Apparently, Dean was the little spoon.

Without even realizing his eyes were drooping, Dean fell into a peaceful sleep with a fallen guardian angel watching his back. Even though his sleep began with a safe and promising start, Hell did not hesitate to make itself known in the form of more nightmares. Not even one hour later, Dean was still asleep and yet conscious enough to register a strong pair of arms pulling him that much closer against a broad chest and successfully cutting the nightmares off short before morning finally came around.

“Morning, Cas.” His gravelly voice gave away just how fulfilling their impromptu cuddle session had been.

Dean craned his neck to peer over his shoulder when he felt a disturbance in the sheets behind him, but was unable to utter a sound before being unceremoniously shoved out of the warm pair of arms and off the bed.

“No.” Looks like somebody likes their beauty sleep.

Dean would take this secret to his grave, but a certain grumpy fallen angel named after a day of the week made his heart beat just that much faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate your kudos and comments! <3


End file.
